


The Rumored Girlfriend

by defiant00



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiant00/pseuds/defiant00
Summary: There's a rumor going around school that Phineas Flynn has a girlfriend. How will Isabella react?
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	The Rumored Girlfriend

**The Rumored Girlfriend**

**The gang is in high school.**

**I own nothing!**

The strangest rumor had started going around school Thursday afternoon: Phineas Flynn had a girlfriend. Now that in itself might not have been such a surprise, he was quite popular after all. However, as anyone who had gone on a date with him knew (and there were quite a few, since he was too nice to turn anyone down), he was both an excellent friend, and at the same time seemingly wholly uninterested in romance.

For the two most likely to be affected by the news, the school day ended as normal. Phineas and Isabella met by his car as he opened the door for her, before bounding around to the driver’s side and getting in. The short drive home was familiar, as Phineas excitedly talked about a recent idea, Isabella listening contentedly as she watched for any change in her closest friend.

Arriving at the Flynn-Fletcher house was routine at this point, as she made her way to the kitchen table and started unloading her backpack, Phineas setting his aside before going to get them some snacks. Returning to the table, he set down a glass of milk for each of them, with a plate of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies in between. As he reached down and grabbed a book out of his backpack, he heard her murmur appreciatively as she tried a cookie. Ferb wandered in a few minutes later, grabbing a handful of cookies before climbing the stairs to their room, but other than that they had the next hour to themselves as they quietly talked and joked, wrapping up the day’s homework.

During their time together Isabella kept a close eye on Phineas, not really saying anything specific, but just watching to see if he was acting any differently. She was pretty sure she would be able to tell if something was different - but then she had also thought he wasn’t interested in having a girlfriend yet either - so now she wasn’t entirely sure. But over the course of a couple hours nothing really stood out, and so as he walked her back to her house, giving her a quick hug before she went inside, she decided to put it out of mind. Phineas may eventually get a girlfriend, but if he did she was at least confident that he would tell her directly, and probably with his usual enthusiasm.

* * *

Phineas’ smile dropped as soon as he got back to the house, replaced with quiet concern. Walking up to their shared room, Ferb shot him a quick glance as he opened the door, before sitting up and setting down his phone.

“Isabella?”

“Yeah,” Phineas nodded.

“She seemed...fine,” Ferb observed.

“Yeah, but I think it’s bothering her.”

Ferb raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what he was going to do about it.

“I don’t know, maybe I should just tell her,” he shrugged. After considering quietly for a moment he glanced up and caught Ferb’s smirk. “Yeah, I know, but maybe it’s a  _ good _ thing. It’s been hard keeping this a secret from her.”

Ferb shrugged.

“Yeah, I know, you don’t have to remind me,” he replied with a weary chuckle. “But I’m sure it’ll be fine. We’ve known each other for so long, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Ferb wasn’t sure which of them he was trying to convince, but he gave a supportive nod anyways. He watched as Phineas spent a few more minutes making small motions with his hands as he worked through his thoughts, before they both then hopped up when their mom called out that dinner was ready.

* * *

The morning ride to school was rather subdued for a Friday. Phineas had picked Isabella up at her house as usual, but couldn’t bring himself to start the conversation. Even with his planned confidence, part of him still hoped that the rumor had fizzled out overnight, and that they might go back to how things were the day before. But after walking Isabella to homeroom, he got almost immediate confirmation that he was still the talk of the school. Doing his best to shut the conversation down, he simply told the small group gathered around him that it was simply a rumor, then rested his head on his desk and feigned a yawn as he waited for them to be told to go back to their seats.

Isabella was confronted with a similar situation of her own, with both Ginger and Holly alternately pressing her for details and offering what reassurance they could. After a couple minutes of this she put an end to it as politely as she could, even as a bit of her leadership voice crept in. “No, for the last time, I  _ don’t _ know,” she glared. “But I’m sure Phineas will tell me when he’s ready.  _ If _ there’s even anything going on,” she said more sharply than intended. The other girls quieted down at that, returning to their seats as the teacher entered the room.

The next few classes went pretty similarly for both, as Phineas’ refusal to answer seemed to just embolden his classmates, and Isabella’s friends seemed to be expecting some sort of dramatic meltdown from her, much to her chagrin. The gang next ended up together for lunch - a normally cheery time that had suddenly become almost amusingly awkward as Phineas and Isabella (sitting right next to each other, of course) were both determined to act like nothing was amiss. After most of their friends had gathered and started eating quietly, not entirely sure what to make of the pair or having any other real topics to bring up, Buford walked over with his tray of food.

“So what’s this about-” he started loudly as he sat down next to Baljeet, before being silenced by a glare from Ferb.

“Not. Here.” Ferb said under his breath, with a glance towards Isabella, who was pretending to not have noticed.

The table lapsed back into silence, broken only by halting conversations that quickly petered out.

* * *

Afternoon classes seemed to drag on forever, and yet at the same time, before he knew it, Phineas found himself standing in front of his locker, getting his things together for the weekend. Hefting his backpack he began walking towards the parking lot, meeting up with Isabella halfway as they then got into his car and headed out. After pulling out of the school, he drove in silence for a minute before taking a deep breath, glancing over at her as she watched him attentively, a brief smile flickering over his face.

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“I guess you’re...wondering about that rumor?”

She nodded, starting to look concerned. She had already heard him deny it a number of times, so she wasn’t sure what else there was to say.

“Well, I…” he glanced briefly at her before returning his eyes to the road, “it’s true,” he quietly continued.

She froze for a moment, not trusting herself to respond, before eventually managing an, “oh.” Considering for another minute, she then asked, “For how long?”

“Just recently,” he replied, grinning slightly.

“So why not tell everyone?”

“I...wanted to tell you first,” he admitted.

“Huh…” she considered her hands for a moment, bracing herself. “So who... _ is _ she?” She hated her voice for cracking, but it was all she could do to hold herself together.

“I think it...might be best if you meet her tomorrow?” he watched her carefully as she nodded, still looking down.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, Phineas noting her ragged breathing but not saying anything, wanting to comfort her but not sure if he could, as he silently prayed that this was the right choice. As they neared their houses she found her voice, wavering only a little as she forced a smile.

“Can you just drop me off here?” she nodded towards her house.

“Oh, uh...sure,” he agreed, pulling into her driveway. “See you tomorrow? Say, around ten?”

“Mmm,” she nodded. “Bye, Phineas,” she smiled sadly as she shut the car door and walked inside.

With a sigh of his own he watched after her for another minute, before eventually driving across the street and going inside.

* * *

The next day found Isabella feeling better. Sure, she had had a bit of a cry last night, her eyes still rather red, but in truth she had been preparing herself for this for  _ years. _ Replaying their conversation while she finished up her breakfast, she actually started feeling a bit embarrassed by her response - here was her best friend telling her that he was finally dating someone, and instead of congratulating him she was just causing him more worry. Well, not today. Jealous or not, she really did want him to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her. And so with that determination, she set out across the street.

“What’cha doin’?” she asked brightly as she entered the backyard, only sounding a little forced.

“Oh, hey Isabella,” Phineas replied from under the tree where he was setting something up. “Just finishing up here,” he answered, as he walked towards her, meeting her halfway. As he opened his mouth to continue she stopped him with a smile and a raised finger.

“Before you say anything else, sorry for yesterday, and congratulations.”

“Oh...thanks,” he grinned.

“So, is she here?” she asked, craning her neck as she looked past him.

“Yeah,” his smile widened.

“Wait…” she hesitated, taking in the blanket under the tree, a picnic basket and a few flowers resting on it. Pushing back a renewed tinge of jealousy when she realized his girlfriend apparently had similar taste in flowers to her, she turned back towards him. “Did you invite me over during your  _ date?!” _

“Well yeah, but-” he started to raise his hands.

“Phineas Flynn!” she began indignantly. “You should be spending time with your  _ girlfriend, _ not me. I can meet her some other time.”

“Yeah well, that uh,” he chuckled, “that might be difficult.”

“What do you mean?”

“I uh...promise you won’t get mad?” he asked, unable to keep himself from smiling. Catching her nod, he glanced down for a moment, composing himself before then continuing. “So the rumor wasn’t... _ entirely _ true. I actually don’t have a girlfriend... _ yet.” _ He glanced up at that point, meeting her eyes as he took a breath before continuing. “But I think it  _ was _ the push I needed to finally tell you.”

“Tell me what?” she eventually managed, reaching for his hand as she took a step forward.

“I...I really like you,” he took her hands. “Will  _ you  _ be my girlfriend?”

She stood frozen for a second before suddenly pulling him into a hug as she squeaked out, “Yes!” Snuggling into him as she rested her head on his shoulder, she felt him carefully put his arms around her a moment later. After staying that way for a minute she felt him relax, his hands finding hers, as he led her over to the picnic setup. Sitting down against the tree, she leaned up against him with a little sigh as he considered for a moment, something further still on his mind.

“So, first, I wanted to say,” he started, resting his other hand atop hers, “sorry for yesterday. I was too focused on my plan, when I really should have just told you instead.”

“It’s okay,” she murmured, cuddling closer, “this  _ is _ a pretty nice surprise.”

He considered objecting for a moment, before deciding that that was probably sufficient. Leaning back, he rested his head on hers as they sat together, simply enjoying being together.

* * *

They sat up after a while, scooting closer to the picnic basket as he picked up a few of the flowers and handed them to her. She considered for a moment while smelling them, before lowering her hands as she watched him get the food out of the basket.

“So,  _ boyfriend,” _ she purred, leaning over the picnic basket as she smirked at his immediate blush, “how long have you  _ liked  _ me?”

“For years,” he swallowed, leaning back a bit as his eyes widened.

“And how long do you think I’ve liked you?” she followed, her nose brushing his.

“For...even longer?” he managed, falling back on his elbows.

“Correct,” she whispered, running her hand along his cheek before pulling him into a kiss. She felt him stiffen at the unexpected contact, before relaxing a moment later as he returned the kiss in earnest.

They eventually separated, both rather flushed and out of breath, as she scooted around the basket to sit by his side, taking his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“That’s...gonna take some getting used to,” he eventually managed with a grin.

“That’s fine,” she gave him a peck on the cheek before snuggling back into him. “So what do we tell everyone?” she asked a minute later. “You  _ did _ just spend all of yesterday denying you had a girlfriend.”

“I dunno,” he chuckled, “I’m sure the word’ll get out.”


End file.
